Loved & Lost
by Justice Ike
Summary: Third and final prequel to 'Hello,World'. Just what happened after Sally's undercover operation,the thing that so many characters have been hinting at? M RATED. Oneshot.


**Loved & Lost**

**Third prequel to Hello,World. This is for Jo mostly,as she suggested this. Don't say a word,just read and review!**

**

* * *

**

_I saw her; she was in so much pain, and all I wanted to do was go and comfort her..._

It had all started a month ago when Sally had been called to do an undercover job to bust a drugs ring. Ben had just requested a few days off to go visit his foster mother who had been taken ill in hospital, so she had been a perfect choice of candidate for the operation – she didn't have anyone else who might be potentially dragged into a big mess if the op went pear shaped. Everyone had agreed that she would be fine for the job in hand...everyone except Callum Stone, that was. For some reason, he had objected to her being in there, but Sally didn't know why. She suspected his argument was that it was too soon after Emma's death and while it was true she wanted to forget all that, she also knew that going on this undercover was the best way of forgetting everything that had happened in the past. By the time the briefing for the operation had come around, Callum had finally come around and had agreed, though Sally could sense by his defensive stance and folded arms he had done so reluctantly. She glanced at him; why was he always so mysterious? Why did he care for her so much? Max, who was running the op, then told her he was going to be her handler – she had to physically restrain her horror. Sally was positive she could have killed her superior there and then. Despite her anger, she didn't miss Callum's smirk. It was only then that a thought crossed her mind – had he only agreed to this if he got to watch over her? She sighed mentally. Why were men so impossible?

_I see your blurred face; why do you care about me so much? What did I do to earn your affection?_

It had been a few weeks, and Sally had successfully infiltrated into the main drugs deal. Every day had gotten more dangerous, but she was determined not to pull out now, not so close to the end of the operation. She turned up at the club where the deal was going down for work as usual, and immediately knew something up. Despite every instinct screaming at her not to go in and just call Stone instead, she ignored her gut feeling and went inside anyway. She instantly regretted it. The minute she got in, she found the co-owner of the club, who was also the club owner's wife, badly beaten and sprawled out on the floor. Sally ran to her.

"Claire!" She called. The brunette on the floor looked up at her.

"Sally, no, behind you...!" She tried to warn the constable, but the gunshot rang out before she could finish.

Sally jumped. It hadn't hit her, but it had the desire effect. She froze until she was grabbed roughly by a man who matched the description of one of the main players in the deal.

**Carlos.**

"Going somewhere, princess?" He asked her in a sickeningly sweet tone that was laced with a Spanish accent, gun pointing at her head. Sally stared at it, swallowing with genuine fear. No-one had told her about any guns – and now she was staring down the barrels of one. What scared her the most was that it was no ordinary hand gun; it was a double barrelled sawn-off _shotgun._

"S-she needs medical attention." Sally stammered out, the shotgun scaring her more than she'd like to admit.

"And she'll get some. But first, you will tell me where Claire's husband is." Carlos gestured with the shotgun.

"C-Christian?" Sally knew perfectly well where he was. He had just been arrested transporting the drugs to here. But she couldn't say that to Carlos now, could she? She needed an excuse. "I don't know where he is."

She felt the cold barrels pressed up against her head. "You're lying." He replied in a dark tone.

"I swear to god I'm not lying!" She squeaked, flinching.

"Leave her alone Carl, she doesn't know anything!" Claire pleaded with him.

Silence followed, before Carlos released Sally, pushing her away towards Claire harshly. He then whipped around and took aim at Sally.

"No!" Claire screamed, rising up and pushing Sally out of the way. A gunshot rang out, and there was a sickening thud as she landed on the ground lifelessly. Sally gasped, tears coming to her eyes as she realised Claire had been killed outright. She fell to her knees.

"CLAIRE!" She wailed. The woman hadn't had anything to do with the main drugs deal and they had become so close, to the point where Sally had revealed her true identity to her and told her she was there to get Carlos off both hers and her husband's backs. Now she was gone.

"Armed police!" The chorus of voices was a mercy. It meant it was all over. Through blurred vision, she spotted Max, and all the stress from the past few weeks finally exploded out of her. She rose to her feet alarmingly.

"You told me she was going to be safe! You never told me about the guns! Why?" She screamed at her superior. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've saved her..."

Sally felt a pair of restraining arms hug her waist, and she broke down into tears, collapsing into the arms of whoever it was. One arm moved to her shoulder, and she felt herself being rocked from side to side.

"Shh, Sally, it's all right." It was Callum, though Sally's numbed brain didn't register it.

"Looks like we got a good result." Max stated bluntly as Carlos was led away.

It was Callum's turn to vent. "Is that all you care about, Max? Getting a good collar? Sally should never have been here in the first place!" He turned around, taking Sally with him outside.

"Come on Sally, let's go."

_The sight of you collapsed on the ground in despair – how could I not help you take away your pain?_

At the end of the shift, the whole relief had decided to go and celebrate the busting of one of the biggest drug dealers in the whole of London. Sally had gone to the pub with the rest of the team, but didn't feel like celebrating. She just sat at the bar, mindlessly fiddling with her glass of drink, Claire's death still sharp in her mind; her face juxtaposed with Emma's. Such a cruel way to say goodbye...

She just wanted to forget. To stop hurting.

Before long, Sally found herself downing drink after drink. When wine no longer satisfied her, she moved on to the more potent shots and tequilas until the barman realised just how much she had drunk and refused to serve her anymore.

"Jus' one more." She slurred. She hadn't quite forgotten her pain yet. "Jus' gi' me one more 'n' then I go."

"Sorry, lady, but you are completely off your face. I'm not serving you anymore. I don't want to have to bar you, so just please go home." The barman told her.

"I JUS' WANT ONE MORE DRINK!" Sally shouted, the drink making her emotions worse. The commotion attracted the attention of the few of her colleagues that were still here, one of which was Callum.

"All right, lady, if you are going to get lairy with me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The barman grabbed her by the arm.

"No! Get off of me!" Sally tried to pull away.

Callum had decided he had heard enough. He went over to Sally and the barman and lightly grabbed her other arm. "It's all right mate, I'll take over from here, thanks."

The barman looked relieved. "Just get her out of here before she upsets my customers."

The sergeant nodded. "Come on Sally, I'm taking you home."

"No! I'm fine..." She trailed off, realising for a moment who she was talking to. Talking advantage of the distraction, Callum led her out to his car, and took her back home.

_The gentle touch of your arms around me; could you possibly feel something more?_

Calllum carefully guided Sally down the path that led up to her house. She had sobered a little since they left the pub, but she was still all over the shot. Unlocking her door for her, he led her in, set her on the sofa and made her a cup of tea to sort her head out. She gratefully, albeit drunkenly, accepted it from him.

"You gonna be all right by yourself?" He asked. Not getting an answer, Callum continued. "Just remember, the inspector's given you a few days off to recover, so I'd take them. I'll be back to check on you before I go to work. You keep well, eh? I better be going." Callum rose off the sofa from next to her and paused when he felt the lightest of touches on his arm. He turned his head back, eyes wide with shock.

"No, Callum...please stay. I want you to stay." She mumbled, the first time she had talked since leaving the pub. Her voice sounded timid and frightened, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, come 'ere." He sat down again, pulling her into a hug to drown out her imminent sobs. "It will be all right, you know."

"When he had the gun on my head...I thought was going to die..." Sally choked, crying into her sergeant's shoulder. "I didn't want to die, and then Claire got shot, and she looked just like Emma, Callum!"

"I know, I know. Shhh." He stroked her hair, pulling away before taking her by a shoulder and cupping her cheek with his other hand. "It will be fine. I promise..."

Callum was forced to break off when Sally leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. As she pulled back, the sergeant stared at her dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what had just happened. She returned his gaze, worried she might have overdone it, until he reciprocated, leaning forward with a kiss of his own. It was soft and gentle and first, until he intensified it, nipping her lip slightly as if asking for permission to enter. Sally practically accepted the invitation instantly, and soon their tongues were dancing together in each other's mouths as they kissed deeper than ever, slowly rising and making their way upstairs to **Sally's **room.

_This feels so wrong, yet so right. Why do I find you so irresistible?_

It wasn't long before the pair made it to Sally's room. Still kissing passionately, Callum kicked the door shut behind them, before slipping his hands underneath her blouse, brushing dangerously close to her breasts. She shuddered at the touch of his cool hands on her skin. She felt him unhook her bra, so she followed his example by pulling out of the kiss momentarily to catch her breath and undo the buttons of his shirt. After fumbling around, Sally finally undid the last one and she let Callum both slip his shirt off and pull her blouse off over her head, chucking both to the floor next to them and letting her bra fall to the floor. He then resumed their previous kiss, more intense than ever, before pulling her jeans off. Sally too, made short work of his trousers, accidently brushing his erection as she tried to undo his zipper.

_Oh good god. _Callum thought, pulling from the kiss briefly to let out a groan, before he felt his trousers hit the floor and he stepped out of them. _Thank goodness for small mercies. _

Drawing closer to Sally so their skin touched, he gently pulled her with him onto her bed, peppering her with kisses down her neck before rolling onto his back, allowing her to tease. Sally straddled him, caressing his chest with her lips, working her way up to his. He moaned softly, before she rolled them both over. Callum delicately kissed Sally's chest, causing her to arch her back, grabbing desperately at him. He gently slipped both of their underwear off, kissing her on the lips once more and sliding into her in one swift move.

Callum waited until Sally was comfortable was him, before he slowly began to thrust, speeding up once he was sure she was happy with him. Below him, Sally was lost in ecstasy. She contracted around Callum's waist as he got more intense. All too quickly they came, screaming each other's names before falling back onto the bed. Sally held him inside her a bit longer, not wanting to let him go just yet; Callum rested his head on her chest and waited until she was ready. He felt her stroke and kiss his hair and took that as his cue to slide from her, rolling onto the bed beside her.

"Wow." He breathed in spite of himself. He knew this was so wrong, what with Sally being drunk, not to mention she was going out with Ben. That's when Callum realised what he had done and tried to rise, but Sally seemed to read his mind.

"Callum...Thank you. You really cheered me up." She mumbled. He just gazed at her in shock. "Stay, please. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Somehow, Callum forced himself to lie back down next to her. "If this is what you want..."

"It's what I want..." She trailed off sleepily.

"Then I'll stay..." He pulled her closer, wrapping the bed covers around them, and the pair soon drifted asleep.

_This is what I want, but I never knew he felt the same way._

_This is what I want, but I never knew I felt this way._

_**Loved.**_

_**Lost.**_


End file.
